Panduan (Sesat) Untuk Pelajar
by Audry Phantomhive
Summary: Gue Naruto Uzumaki. Disini gue bakal ngasih tau lo tip-tip menghadapi MOS, manfaat dari tiap pelajaran, cara ngadepin ulangan, cara ngisi jam kosong pelajaran, dan gimana caranya lo berbaur sama kelas baru lo. Penasaran? Cekidot! AU! School Life! Typo, and so much more... Baca dan jangan lupa reviewnya...


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I just borrow his Chara

**PANDUAN (SESAT) UNTUK PELAJAR!**

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, OOC, and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Pemeran Utama :

Naruto Uzumaki

Please Enjoy..

**Bab 1 : MOS (Masa Olok-olok Siswa)**

Oke. Sebelum kita membahas tentang yang lainnya, gue mau ngenalin diri dulu. Ada pepatah bilang, 'tak kenal maka tak sayang. Tak sayang maka tak cinta'. Dan karena gue ini mau dicintai, maka gue harus memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Gue Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki lebih tepatnya. Dan gue yang bertugas untuk menjadi tour guide lo semua di PANDUAN SESAT UNTUK PELAJAR!

Catatan! Panduan ini hanya untuk pelajar yang SESAT! Jika kalian merasa tidak SESAT dan tidak ingin menjadi SESAT! Silahkan tinggalkan fict ini sesegera mungkin sebelum otak suci kalian semua tercemari! Satu lagi. Fict ini gue buat Cuma buat have fun aja. Oke? So, can we continue?

.

.

.

Jadi, sekarang gue lagi berdiri di depan SMA Negeri 1 Konoha sebagai peserta didik baru disana. Layaknya peserta didik baru lainnya pertama kali gue masuk ke sekolah memakai seragam SMP gue.

Gue melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung SMA baru gue dengan berdebar. Di depan gerbang sudah ada dua anak OSIS yang mejeng disana dengan tampang serem yang bahkan bikin kaki gue jadi jelly. Emang, berdasarkan 15 dari 16 orang, semua pada takut saat ngeliat tampang sangar OSIS pas pertama kali jadi murid baru. Satu orang lagi? Dia ngulang kelas 1. (Hehehe… jangan pada tersinggung ya… ^_^V)

"Ng? Murid baru ya? Cepetan masuk. Upacara penerimaan mau dimulai," ucap salah satu dari mereka. Gue yang emang dasarnya udah kaku jadi patung Cuma manggut-manggut kayak maskotnya HokBen aja.

Aula udah penuh. Berbagai anakdari SMP yang berbeda udah pada dateng. Ada yang seragamnya sama, dan sedang berkumpul bareng, cewek-cewek pada cekikikan kalo ngeliat ada kakak kelas yang keren, dan gue ngeliat lagi seragam gue. Gak ada yang sama seragamnya kayak gue.

Wajar sih. Gue ini kan dari SMP di kampoeng nun jauh di mata sana. Wajar kalo gak ada yang tau gue, dan ini juga suatu kebetulan (dan keajaiban) gue bisa masuk ke SMAN 1 Konoha yang tersohor sejagad raya ini. Toh tapi SMP gak berarti lagi. Nanti juga setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru berakhir kita bakalan ganti baju SMP dengan seragam SMAN 1 Konoha. _I can't wait!_

Gue ngeliat kearah papan pengumuman biar tau gue di gugus berapa.

"Naruto Uzumaki… Ng… Gugus 7!" kata gue ke diri sendiri saat gue ngeliat nama gue terpampang di daftar nama gugus 7.

.

.

.

Ada beberapa hal yang lo harus perhatikan saat sedang MOS.

1. Jangan jadi orang yang sok misterius. Misalnya lo ditanya sama senior siapa nama lo, trus lo jawabnya, "Menurut senpai, nama saya siapa?" Kenapa? Alasannya simple. Biar lo gak dijadiin mainan sama para senior.

2. Jangan sampai dikenali. Atau bahasa lainnya adalah jadilah _invisible._ Para senior sangatlah licik kawan-kawan. Jika ada senior yang kenal sama lo, pasti lo bakal diciriin. Nah, kalo dah di ciriin, gak ada jalan keluar buat lo. Lo bakal disuruh nongkrong bareng, pokoknya sampe lo muak deh saking kebanyakan bareng-barengnya. Di sekolah lo jadi gak punya privasi sendiri. Bahkan di kamar mandi. Kebayang dong gimana risihnya?

3. Jangan pernah membuat masalah. Ini yang harus lo inget. Soalnya para OSIS yang menjadi pembimbing MOS itu sangatlah galak nan buas saudara-saudari. Jadi, kalo lo buat masalah, pasti yang pulang kerumah hanya nama lo sama abu sisa pembakaran lo doang. Atau enggak, lo bakalan pulang dengan mata bengkak dan merah karena kebanyakan nangis. Fisik maupun mental.

4. Yang ini paling penting. JANGAN NYOLOT! Lo bakalan tau alasannya.

.

.

.

Gue lagi berdiri di lapangan bersama temen-temen gugus 7 lainnya. Kita lagi dihukum. Alasan di hukumnya karena NYOLOT! Jadi gini nih…

Tadi, saat di aula ternyata gak ada yang namanya UPACARA PENERIMAAN PESERTA DIDIK BARU! Ternyata, ketika semua anak baru udah gak sabar pengen ngelepas seragam SMP, yang masuk bukanlah sang kepala sekolah tercinta. Melainkan para OSIS.

Kita semua udah pada dag-dig-dug. Dengan tampang sangar dan buas mereka masuk dan berdiri di podium. Otak gue dah muter lagu tegang Harry Potter saat Harry bertemu dengan Voldemort untuk pertama kalinya. Atau saat Jerry tertangkap oleh Tom. Intinya gue takut saat itu.

Dan OSIS manggil satu per satu murid baru berdasarkan gugusnya. Dan disaat bersamaan pula, OSIS seenak udel neneknya nunjuk satu siswa yang jadi PJ (Penanggung Jawab) selama MOS. Ini jelas gak adil buat kita.

Pertama, kita kan gak saling kenal sebelumnya. Kita gak tahu karakter masing-masing kayak gimana. Kedua, kemungkinan ditunjuknya 1%. Tapi itu adalah 1% paling menegangkan yang pernah ada. Kebayang dong kalo lo disuruh jadi penangung jawab untuk sebuah kelompok yang lo gak tau sebelumnya? Ini gak adil banget.

Dan, karena rasa keadilan gue tinggi, gue protes. Dan sialnya gue malah ditunjuk jadi PJ gugus 7. Sudah jatuh ketimpa tangga. Karena tadi gue melawan, jadilah kita berjemur ria di musim semi dengan anggota gugus yang memelototi gue.

.

.

.

Besoknya kita masih dateng ke sekolah dengan seragam SMP tercinta. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda dengan semua peserta didik baru. Kita datang ke sekolah layaknya orang gila.

Tas dar ikarung beras, sepatu beda hak, kaos kaki belang-belang, rambut di kuncir sesuai tahun lahir (yang terakhir pasti gempor nguncir rambutnya), dan _make up_ yang tebal tipis.

Gue bersumpah ada anggota OSIS yang motret kita diem-diem saat sedang jalan menuju sekolah (tidak dibolehkan naik angkutan umum). Yang lebih parah, saat kita dateng ke sekolah, di saksikan oleh seluruh umat sekolah. Mereka pada cekikikan, nunjuk-nunjuk, dan masih banyak lagi. Ini suatu penghinaan! Masa iya, MOS seperti ini? Gue pasti udah protes kalo misalnya gak ada yang nahan gue.

"Apa?" tanya gue. Gadis yang nahan gue itu berambut pink.

"Mendingan lo gak usah protes deh. Kalo lo protes kita yang bakalan kena hukumannya. Lo gak usah sok pahlawan deh." JLEB! Kata-katanya sangat menusuk bin menyakitkan man! Gue gondok.

Pelajaran penting, JANGAN BERSIKAP SOK PAHLAWAN!

Hari ini, kita disuruh beli bahan-bahan yang dikasih OSIS dengan uang 500 perak. Gue cengo. Iya kali kita disuruh beli keju dengan duit 500 perak? Beras? Tas? OSIS sudah gila. Kita membelinya berdua-dua.

Dan gue dapet cewek cantik nih buat partner kali ini. Seinget gue namanya Hinata Hyuuga. Dia cewek berambut panjang dengan mata beriris abu-abu muda yang memukau dan wajah cantiknya. Gossip-nya dia mendapat nilai tertinggi saat Tes Masuk SMAN 1 Konoha. Tapi dia punya satu kekurangan. GAGAP.

Dan gagapnya dia itu menguras tenaga gue buat ngomong sama dia.

Gue : Kita mau beli apa dulu?

Dia : N-N-N-Ng-Ngg-Nggga-Nggak T-T-Ta-Tau

Gue : (tidur)

Kadang gagapnya dia kelewatan dan dia juga pemalu, sampe-sampe di selalu ngeliat kebawah saat jalan atau ngomong sama orang lain. (Itu dia nyari dompet jatuh apa mikirin utang ya?)

Catatan :_**Setiap **__**manusia **__**tidak **__**ada yang sempurna.**_

.

.

.

Selama satu minggu penuh kengerian akhirnya berlalu. Sekaranglah UPACARA PENERIMAAN MURID BARU (YANG SESUNGGUHNYA).

Setelah sang kepala sekolah tercinta kita memberi pidato singkat, kita boleh berganti seragam. Inilah yang gue tunggu selama ini! Seragam SMA. Hahahaha!

Nah, gue Cuma mau ngasih pesan buat kalian :

Badai pasti berlalu nak. Kayak gueini. Selama satu minggu melalui penyiksaan penuh pada akhirnya gue menjadi murid SMAN 1 Konoha juga. Itu perjalanan yang panjang.

So, see you in the next chap! Bye…

**To Be Continued**

**Hi... **

**Aku bawa Fict baru lagi nih..**

**Aku tahu masih ada Fict yang masih belum selesai, tapi itu masih dalam proses penyempurnaan..**

**Fict ini terinspirasi dari salah sebuah buku Dummie gitu deh..**

**Tapi, bukan berarti gue Copy Paste bener-bener lho...**

**Berhubung gue juga masih kelas 10 SMA, dan saat-saat pertama kali masuk sekolah itu masih terpatri dengan jelas di otak...**

**Jadi sebenernya ini tuh kayak diary aku dalam sudut pandang yang berbeda...**

**Last Word...**

**RnR Please...**


End file.
